Deep Dark Secrets
by Livi11
Summary: I'm backkkk. One year later and you've finally got a new chapter...“Your juvenile, irresponsible decision not to inform your boss of the situation is another matter entirely, one that I would prefer not to delve into at this time.” TATE!
1. In the Blink of an Eye

AN: Ok, I wrote this fic for several reasons.

Firstly, It came to me in a dream, and I just couldn't stand to leave the little plot bunny alone.

Secondly, as you all are always complaining that I write short chapters, I wanted to prove that I, Olivia Christine, AM CAPABLE of writing long chapters.

Finally, I just wanted to right something other then comedy for once. :)

Anyway,

As Always,

ENJOY!!!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The NCIS operations bullpen was deathly quiet as Gibbs stepped off the elevator. Coffee in hand, he walked briskly across the room; weaving his way through cubicles and knocking into a few unsuspecting people.

He did his best to ignore the sympathetic looks he could see everyone giving him, but it was hard. His heart felt like it was being torn into a million pieces.

It was never easy to lose one of your own.

Taking a seat at his desk, he glanced over at Tony, who was staring blankly into space.

Dark circles were forming under his eyes and his face was rosy and swollen: he'd been crying.

Out of everyone, Tony was taking it the worst.

"Hey, DiNozzo," Gibbs called out.

Snapping back from his daydream, Tony looked up to meet Gibbs eye.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Were gonna find her. Ok? I promise. She's gonna be fine."

"I sure hope so, Boss." He replied, his voice somewhat shaken.

Sighing, Gibbs sat back in his desk chair and gave a sigh as he pulled out a large manila folder.

Opening it, he pulled out the first paper and read over it for the billionth time.

**NAME**: Caitlyn Todd

**DOB:** 5-17-1975

**HEIGHT:** 69"

**WEIGHT:** 127 lbs.

**EYE COLOR:** Brown

**MISSING:** 10-08-2004

Sighing, he placed the paper back into its folder, and reached for his gun. Clipping it to his belt as he stood, he glanced quickly back over at Tony.

"Tony."

"Yeah?"

"Stay here and go through all this paperwork, I'm headed for Kate's apartment. I figure that's a good place to start."

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Nearly 45 minutes later, Gibbs stepped through the front door of Kate's abandoned apartment. He hated being in here. It made him feel as though he was invading her private life, and he knew he would find out things about her from this apartment that she most likely didn't want him to know.

But none the less, he had a job to do. A job, that if he did wrong, could result in losing Kate forever.

The first thing he noticed was that surprisingly, it was not spotless like he had always imagined it to be.

In reality, it was actually at the other end of the spectrum entirely.

Pulling on latex gloves, he began his search. Not knowing exactly what he was looking for, he decided on doing the kitchen first.

Stepping into the small room, he looked around to see nothing of real importance. The small kitchen table was stacked with empty coffee cups, which he bagged in hope for DNA, and pulling open the fridge he found it to be nearly stuffed full with half empty takeout containers.

The cabinets were completely bare except for a bag of ground coffee beans and a few protein bars, which he assumed Kate probably used as an occasional breakfast substitute.

Moving onto the bedroom, he walked first to the closet, and pulling it open, was surprised at what he found.

To the right, Kate's clothes hung neatly from their hangers. Her work suits neatly pressed and ready.

But to the left, hung what could only be described as men's clothes. Dress shirts, trousers, and even a few suits hung from their hangers.

Struck by an idea, Gibbs quickly turned from the closet and hurried into the master bathroom.

His theory was right, for sure enough, in a cup next to the sink, there sat two toothbrushes.

Kate was living with someone.

And they had just found their first suspect.

After photographing both toothbrushes and then bagging them; Gibbs moved back into the bedroom. Moving over to the bed, he immediately regretted it. The sheets reeked of sex. But no matter how strong the smell, sex meant DNA, and LOTS of it.

Carefully placing the sheets into evidence bags, he smiled to himself. They were gonna nail this guy.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"Hey Gibbs," Abby murmered as he entered the lab, only looking up from microscope for a spilt second to acknowledge his presence.

Like Tony, she had been crying again, and she didn't want him to see her swollen eyes.

"Hey, Abbs. Look, I've got some bed sheets and a few other things from Kate's apartment, I need them processed ASAP. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure."

He gave her a ghost of a smile, "Do the sheets first if you can. I bet you anything this guy is the key to finding Kate."

"You got it," she smiled back. "Were gonna find her, I just know it."

"I sure as hell, hope so," he muttered, turning back towards the elevator. "Call me as soon as you have results."

As the doors closed behind him he gave out a deep sigh, and leaned against the elevator wall. Running a hand along his face he fought back the tears that threatened to fall. He couldn't break down. He was the one holding them all together.

For everyone's sake, he had to make damn sure Kate didn't end up with her very own toe tag and personal body bag.

As the elevator beeped, signaling his arrival back to the bullpen, he straitened up and did his best to gain his composure.

As the doors slid open, he stepped out, and once again found himself walking the familiar path to his desk. Flopping back into his chair, he cast a quick glance at Tony, who seemed to be gaining back his composure a little, and then continued flipping through the Kate's file.

For the moment, all they could do was wait.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Barely a half and hour had passed, when Gibbs was interrupted from his reading by the shrill ringing of his cell phone.

Looking at the caller ID, he was more then surprised to see Abby's number. There was no way on earth she had processed the DNA gotten a match that fast.

"Gibbs." He barked into the phone.

"Gibbs, I need you up hear NOW!" Abby answered franticly.

"Abby? What's going on? What's happened."

"I can't tell you over the phone."

"God Damn It, Abby! Just tell me for Christ's sake!"

"We got a match on your DNA from the bed sheets, its consistent with the DNA from the toot brush, the comb, and everything."

"Ok, that's not so unusual. What are you so upset about?"

"The DNA..........its a perfect match to.............."

"WHO!?"

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo!"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

MUHAHAHAHA! You like? Huh?

Were you all SHOCKED!?!

Let me know please!!!


	2. Something More

_**AN:**_

Did anyone see Tuesday's ep???

OH MY GOD! They went UNDERCOVER! That was one of the best scenes in NCIS of ALL TIME! It was soooooooooo funny! The outfits they were wearing made me laugh my ass off! I kept saying OMG! THAT'S JUST LIKE TRISH'S OUTFIT!!! And my parents were like, OLIVIA WHO'S TRISH, DEAR??? OH, and the way they were talking was tooooooo funny!

Kate: You slept with my sister!

Tony: I thought she was **_YOU_**!!!

Kate: She weighs **300 **POUNDS!

And then the part where she spit her gum right in Tony's face, and then Tony gets all pissed off and sits down at the little tykes table, and starts playing with the little squeaky toys, I was howling! It was just so great!!!

But there was such a HUGE TATE MOMENT in that ep too! OMG! I almost screamed in joy.............

KATE: Maybe two off us should go undercover at the clinic as a couple, pretending to be getting a parenting test.

TONY: (jumping in immediately) Oh, I'll do it!!!

MCGEE: Hey! Why can't I do it?!

TONY: What, you actually think people would believe YOU'RE sleeping with Kate?

(I'm sorry Tony, are you implying something???)

And answer me THIS! Is it just me, or is every ep getting more and more TATE?? Am I out of my mind to think that there actually IS a God, and that CBS might be hinting at something here? Could it be, that my wildest dreams are about to come true???

BUT WAIT! There's MORE! There's a rumor going around.........that Sasha and Michael are DATING! YUP! And you know those flowers that Tony gave Kate? Well Michael actually gave those to Sasha in the reality and she refused to take them off her "desk," so they incorporated it into the show. And that's a proven fact, not a rumor. Evil laugh. Is this a shippers dream come true or what.!?!

But lets not get too carried away with that. For, alas, there is a line between reality and fiction.

And to all you writers out there, I WANNA SEE MORE TATE FICS! WE NEED MORE!!!!!!!! We're FINALLY overthrowing the KIBBS people! We shall prevail!!! Muhahaha! TATE FOREVER!!!: )

As always,

Enjoy!!!

PS: SORRY MY AN WAS SOOOOOO LONG. LOL. I JUST COULDN'T HELP MYSELF. : (

PPS: Chapter 6 of Operation: Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo coming ASAP. I'm not sure about the next chap of Two Colleagues........but I can promise you there's probably no more then two chapters left in that story. Lol. I'm running out of **IDEAS** for that one..... (aka: writers block.) : )

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Stepping into the interrogation room, Gibbs felt his heart rate shoot the roof, and his palms become sweaty.

He had done this a hundred times, right? No big deal, just a normal interrogation.

Except that it wasn't.

Because this time, he was interrogating someone he knew. Someone he trusted. And someone he considered a son.

DiNozzo.

He could see the fear in Tony's eyes without even looking for it, and the redness of his face still indicated he'd been crying.

One look at him, rumpled shirt and tousled hair in all, and Gibbs felt his heart soften.

This was DiNozzo, right?

But he had to get this over with. He had to be mean and to get all of the information out of him, because he couldn't let Internal Affairs get involved. He wouldn't let them ruin Tony's life.

Taking a seat across the small metal table from Tony, Gibbs tossed the stack off photos in his hand down.

"Take a look, DiNozzo." He grumbled, pointing towards the photos of evidence, "Want to tell me why we found your DNA all over Kate's apartment? Or perhaps maybe, why about 90 of that DNA was semen?"

Tony glanced up at Gibbs sharply before looking back down at the table.

"So you know." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"What," Gibbs snapped back, "That you and Kate were shaking up? Tell me Tony, how long did you two think you could keep this from me? Or wait, better yet, how long has this been going on?"

"5 months. But it was more then just sex."

"Oh really? Care to share with the class why exactly, I'm supposed to believe you: when I know you, know your reputation, and know Kate? You're not really one for commitment DiNozzo, and you know it. Do you actually expect me to believe that you get laid once by Katie, and then decide to throw everything away for her?"

"We're in love, boss. I mean it. I'd do anything for her."

"Good for you, but you still don't have any way of proving that."

Reaching into his back pocket, Tony pulled out his black leather wallet, and slid it across the table at Gibbs.

"Take a look. If that doesn't prove it to you, Boss, I don't know what will."

Giving Tony a quizzical look, Gibbs carefully picked up the wallet and fingered it open. A small photo fell out, and Tony nodded at it. Holding it up, Gibbs examined the photo carefully.

It was both of them, Kate and Tony, sitting on a park bench. It must have been cold, because they both wore thick coats, scarves, hats, and gloves. Not to mention their cheeks and noses were bright red. Tony had his arm around Kate's shoulders, and she was leaning into him. They were both showing off dazzling smiles.

Next to Kate, on her other side, sat a little golden retriever puppy, a dog Gibbs was obviously unaware either of them owned, and a full grown black lab sat next to Tony on his other side. His tong hanging out and his head tilted in interest at the camera. This was Murphy, Tony's dog.

And Gibbs had to admit they looked happy, like a real couple. But he still had to question Tony on how this really proved anything, besides them being together at least for a while.

But then, before he could say anything, something caught his eye. It wasn't just any kind of something either. For right there in the picture, on Kate's left hand, there was the unmistakable sparkle of a diamond.

Darting his head up to look Tony in the eyes once again, he could do nothing to hide the look of shock that penetrated his features.

"You two are engaged!?!"

"Yeah. It would have been 2 weeks today."

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Muhahahaha! You like???

PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! R & R!!!!!

RIGHT NOW!!!!!!! GO!


	3. Abby Knows

AN: OMG! I am sooooo sorry guys!!! I didn't mean to take this long to update this fic, but I had a little accident with my (evil) horse, Frisco. Lol. Let's just say my right arm has been immobile for awhile. Lol. Sorry, again.

AND OMFG!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!! I only have TWO chapters, and I already have like over FIFTY reviews!!! That is sooo cool!!! (Me doing a little happy jig. lol.) Let's shoot for over 80 this chapter……..OK??? Everybody got it???

_READY.........._

_  
SET.............._

**E-N-J-O-Y!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

_Ps: Luv ya TheGirlCanWrite!!!!!!! : )_

"_**Bring……Bring……..Bring……." **_

_Who the hell is calling me at 3:00 in the morning?_

_**Bring…….Bring……….Bring……."**_

_Damint!_

_Rolling out of bed, Tony blindly grabbed for his cell phone, desperate to make the ringing stop._

"**_DiNozzo."_**

_The voice on the other line was cold and void of emotion as it responded._

"**_Sir, my name is Lieutenant Voss. I'm afraid I am calling with some very bad news, regarding your Fiancé, Miss Todd."_**

"**_No! PLEASE NO!!! No! It can't be……." _**

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Abby watched in horror from the observation area of the interrogating room, as Tony screamed and thrashed about in his sleep. He had been in there for hours, Gibbs had left him there. After the interrogation.

She wanted nothing more then to run in there and wake up Tony with a bug hug. To tell him everything was going to be ok………that _KATE_ was going to be ok.

She had known. Neither of them had any idea……but it was true.

She had caught them one time. It was late, and they thought they were the only one's left in the office…….but she had still been there, trying to finish processing evidence for Gibbs. She always hated to let him down.

She had felt her eye lids drooping, and deciding it was time for some much needed caffeine, she had headed for the break room. That's where they were, the two of them cuddled up on the couch, digging through boxes of old reports.

Gibbs had said they couldn't leave until they had found what they needed.

And they looked so happy; sitting there together. Tony's arm around Kate's waste, and her head resting on his shoulder, as she read the reports aloud. The scene of them sitting together hadn't been all the much of a shock, considering the circumstances.

Kate was a beautiful women, and Tony was……..Tony.

It had been what she had seen in their eyes that had come as a bigger shock.

Love.

Honest to God, they were in love. There was no denying it, Tony the Skirt Chaser had finally been tamed by one woman…_Kate Todd._

**And she had been there when he proposed too.**

And honestly, she couldn't believe that she was the only one to see it happen. Considering, that Tony had done it in front of the entire office.

The two of them had been going at it as usual, bantering back and forth from their desks. Gibbs had been ignoring them as usual, trying desperately to understand what McGee was teaching him about how to use his cell phone.

He hated this damn technology.

Tony had taken this opportunity to throw a paper airplane across the room at Kate. Aiming it perfectly, so that it landed right in front of her, on her desk.

She had reached for little plane. Picking it up to wad it into a paper ball, so that she could chuck it back at his face, when **it** had fallen out of the paper folds, clanging on the metal desk.

Kate stared at it for what Abby guessed must have been at least a minute, before looking back up at Tony. Her eyes watering, as she slipped it onto her finger, and silently mouthed the word "yes."

She had stood up abruptly, announcing that she had to use the women's room, and Tony had followed her, saying that he had to as well. Not bothering to fix his miss spoken words.

And Abby had followed them. Needing to prove that what she had just seen really had happened.

She had watched from a window, as the two had run out to the parking lot. Kate collapsing into Tony's arms, and sobbing in quiet joy as he kissed the top of her head: holding her tightly against him.

If that wasn't love, Abby had no idea what was.

Never before had she seen two people who just..............fit…………so perfectly together.

And that's why she knew he couldn't have done this to her. No man in love as deeply as Tony, could have done anything like this. And, for God's Sake, this was DiNozzo they were talking about!!!

They all knew it wasn't Tony, even Gibbs. Whether or not he wanted to admit it.

But she would have a chance to tell her story soon enough………Internal Affairs was on its way. And if anyone could……..they would rip what remained of the team apart.

This was so wrong…….so………

HINKY.


	4. A Family of Todds

Author's Note: Hey Guys! I know that this chapter is not the best, but I promise, it's gonna get better. LOL. Anyway, I hope you like it! Remember to review, you guys are doing so great with that!!!

As Always,

ENJOY!!!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"_I have to find her."_

The words echoed threw Tony's head as he let his fingers fly rapidly over the keyboard, bringing up Kate's case file.

His eyes scanned over all of the documented evidence, as he read and re-read the case file. As disgusting and wrong as the entire file seemed to be, it was the last sentence that really wrenched at his gut.

'**_Evidence points to possibility that the Vic was raped.'_**

How could someone do that to her; to HIS Katie!? He had to find her NOW!!! He had promised her that he would take care of her, and he was NOT about to let her down!

"Excuse me, sir."

The words snapped him out of his trance, and glancing up, his eye's met with those of an elderly looking woman, with grey-brown hair and blue eyes.

Her's were another pair of eyes that looked blood shot from too much crying. She was accompanied by a younger girl with grey eyes and mahogany colored hair; probably in her late teens. Her eyes were blood shot as well.

Giving them a week smile, he stood up quickly and offered the women his hand.

"Yes, Ma'm? How can I be of service to you?"

The women rubbed a hand across her aging face before speaking again.

"My name is Rebecca. This is my daughter, Samantha," she gestured to the girl. "I'm here in regards to my older daughter, Caitlyn Todd…."

Tony felt his mouth hanging slightly agape. He had never met Kate's family. And sure, Kate had met his family at least ten times, but he had never met hers. It was then, that he recalled that that's what they were supposed to be doing this weekend.

They had been going down to Maryland to break the news to her family.

Gibbs, who had been sitting at his desk, shot his head up like an arrow, as soon as he heard the women's last comment.

Standing up, he quickly approached the two visitors, and watched silently as Tony talked with her about the case. Telling her what leads they had, and everything else. He chose to leave out the part about rape.

It was at this time, that the young girl chose to speak.

"Did you know my sister?"

Tony gave her a weak smile, "Yeah. She was my partner."

"No!" Samantha screamed, pounding a fist into his chest, "Don't you dare! Don't you EVER talk about my sister in the past tense!!! Do you hear me? NEVER!!!"

Turning on her heals; she shot like a rabbit from the bullpen.

Tony felt his face flush, as he turned to the women, tears threatening his eyes "I'm so sorry. I'll go find her."

The women gave a small nod, "Just be careful what you say to her, she's fragile right now……..

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Tony found her in one of the old interrogation rooms. She was curled up in a corner, her face in her hands, as she sobbed quietly.

Squatting down next to her, Tony placed a hand on Samantha's violently shaking shoulders.

"I'm so sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it like that. I want Katie to come back just as much as you."

Samantha's head shot up at his last comment.

"Katie? You just called her Katie. She hates that name."

"I know," Tony smiled, "But I always call her that. I don't think she minds as much as she lets on."

Samantha smiled at him, and her grey eyes seemed to hold a sparkle for the briefest of seconds.

"Are you and my sister close?"

Tony contemplated his answer for a few moments, before finally deciding on going with the truth. Her family would find out eventually.

"More than you know."

"What, are you two like best friends?"

Tony gave a deep sigh, and rubbed a hand across his face.

"We…..we were……"

The girl gave him a knowing look.

"You two are together aren't you?"

Tony gave her a small nod.

"Do you love her?"

He sighed again.

"Yeah. We're, um, we're engaged."

Samantha's face seemed to brighten 50 shades.

"Oh My God!!!"


	5. And Then There Were Two

AN: omg! I can't believe I actually updated already! LoL! Consider it my X-mas/ Hanukah/Kwanza present to you all! LoL. Anyway, please review, I haven't gotten many reviews for my last two chapters. : ( Sooooooooo, disappointing. LoL. That can be your present to me! MORE REVIEWS. Seriously. :-D

HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A SAFE AND HAPPY HOLLIDAY SEASON!!!

As Always,

E-N-**_J-O-Y_**!!!!!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Warmth seemed to radiate from the walls of the room, as Gibbs stepped through the front door of Tony's DC apartment. It had a very 'home sweet home' sort of feel, and one look at the choice in everything from wall colors to furniture told him the Tony had had absolutely no say in what had been done here.

This was a woman's work.

Apparently, this was where the two of them really lived. Everything that had been found at Kate's old apartment had simply been sitting there since she had moved out. This was where all the 'real' evidence would be. They had been looking in the wrong place.

Taking a look around the living room, he gave a quick note of everything, and was unable to suppress a small smile as he looked over the huge, plasma flat screen TV. At least Tony had gotten one thing in this house.

The thought of Tony made a small pang of guilt ring through his chest. He probably shouldn't have left Tony alone with Kate's mom and sister. But, better DiNozzo them him. Plus, he needed to get this apartment searched. ASAP.

The kitchen was in neat order as well, and everything seemed to have its place. Nothing out of the ordinary.

After checking the rest of the rooms he was infuriated with himself for coming up empty handed. What the hell was he going to do!? They were running out of time!

Making one last round through the bedroom, he stopped as something shiny caught his eye. Pulling it out, he discovered it to be a grocery bag.

Carefully pouring the contents out on to the floor, he felt his heart freeze as he picked up the small object and examined it carefully.

No! This couldn't be happening!

What the hell else could possibly go wrong with this case?

Sinking to the floor, he finally succumbed to it all as he let the long held back tears fall. He couldn't do it anymore; he couldn't be strong enough for everyone.

And now, this little object had made the case all the much worse. This had taken it beyond personal.

Finally getting himself under control, he pulled out his cell phone, dialed the now familiar number, and waited for the other line to pick up.

"Hey, Boss," McGee's voice greeted.

"McGee," Gibbs started, as he wiped the last remnants of tears from his eyes, "I need you to get the director on the phone."

"Yes, Sir. May I ask why?"

"Tell him," Gibbs sighed, staring blankly at the thick blue line that streaked across the small little item. The one blue line seemed to change it all. "Tell him that we just went from one missing person to two."

"Sir?"

Standing up, he pulled out a small evidence baggie and carefully moved the pregnancy test from his hands to the inside of the baggie.

"Kate's pregnant, McGee…………….She was having a baby."

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

WERE YOU SHOCKED!? LoL.

JK……You should have seen that one a mile coming!!! : - D

Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!

If anyone has any ideas for what can happen next, let me kno. LoL.


	6. Alive or Dead?

AN: Hey guys! Santa was very good to Livi!!! : P Livi got a two week trip to Europe……..among other things. :-D So, I was VERY happy, and felt the urge to write. Was Santa good to you guys!? Hehehe. I hope so!!!

Anyway, Please keep the reviews coming!!! Luv you guys soooooooooooooooo much!!!

As always,

ENJOY!!!!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Giving a loud sigh, Tony leant forward to bang his against the edge of the interrogation table. Here he was, less then ten hours after his first interrogation with Gibbs, and he was already back again.

He'd been in the small room nearly an hour, when Gibbs finally decided to show himself. Taking a seat at the table across from him, Gibbs gave him a small glare before speaking.

"This is off the record, DiNozzo."

Tony gave him a quizzical look, his eyebrows slightly arched.

"Why? What's going on?" His voice was almost frantic.

Gibbs gave a small grunt, before rubbing a hand across his face.

"I just got off the phone with the director. Internal Affairs is going to be here in less then 4 hours. Surprisingly, they've agreed to let us stay on the case as long as we cooperate with them. Normally, I'd argue that we don't need them until I was blue in the face, but this time it's different. We have much more at risk."

Tony gave him a small nod, but his face still held a confused expression.

"Ok, Boss, but why did that half to be 'off the record'?"

"DiNozzo…..what I'm about to tell you……..it's not gonna be easy to hear."

Tony's face seemed to drain of any shade of color. He was white as a sheet.

"O-oh G-God. Please-e t-tell me s-she's n-not………."

Gibbs gave him a faint shake of the head.

"We don't know yet, DiNozzo. We're still looking. What I have to tell you, is that we found some new information when we were searching your apartment."

Tony gave a small nod.

"Umm, ok. What is it? Is it bad?"

"Depends on how you look at it," Gibbs responded, bracing himself for what he was about to say.

Now Tony looked REALLY confused.

"Tony, Kate was………..she……………Kate was pregnant Tony."

Tony didn't move. He didn't say a word.

He started shaking violently, and his eyes slipped shut.

"No! NO! That can't be right. Nooo! You're WRONG Gibbs!!!"

Gibbs just looked down at his hands, fighting back his own tears.

"I'm afraid we're positive, Tony. We had Ducky look at the test."

Tony couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't BREATH. All he could do was stare. Stare into nothingness, and wish that this was all a dream.

He felt the world spinning, and figured it something to do with the fact that for the life of him, he couldn't remember how to breath. Breathing didn't seem important right now.

The last thing he heard before darkness consumed him was Gibbs, yelling his ass off into the phone.

"GET ME THE PARAMEDICS, NOW!!! WE HAVE AN AGENT DOWN! I REPEAT! WE HAVE AN AGENT DOWN!!!"

Wow, if only he could remember how to breath…………………

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Numb. That's how her entire body seemed to feel. So much so, that she couldn't even feel the pain she should be experiencing, as the tall black man that stood in front of continued to wail on her.

Blood dripped from a huge gash on her forehead, and into her eyes, but she refused to so much as blink. She was not going to show one ounce of weakness to these bastards. They could hit her all they wanted.

She let herself get lost in her thoughts, anything to help her forget where she was and what was going on.

Memories seemed to flood her vision. Forming little movies in her head. She tried remembering happier times, but it was hard.

Her mind didn't want to cooperate with her.

Perhaps it was from all the abuse her head was suffering.

But, as long as they didn't touch her stomach she would be fine. They could hurt her all they wanted, but they better damn well stay away from her baby.

She just wished she was home. She wanted to go back to work, to be bullied by Gibbs, to swap gossip with Abby, to pick on McGee.

She wanted Tony.

She wanted to go home, curl up in his lap, on the couch, and watch a good movie. She wanted to wake up with his arms around her and know that she was safe and loved. She even wanted to spend all night at HQ working until they passed out on the bullpen floor.

All she wanted was him.

She just hoped they would find her on time.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

MUAHAHAHA!!!

Ok, so Kate's alive…………for now. : P

But let me make it PERFECTLY CLEAR………that I am not promising ANYTHING about the baby.

Hmmmmmmmmm, pregnancy is a perfect source for good angst, but you know, Baby's can get annoying………………

MUAHAHAHA

You'll just have to wait and see.

Soon to come: Kate's mother's reaction to her daughter's engagement and pregnancy. Flashbacks of how Kate and Tony got together. Why Kate was kidnapped. Who kidnapped her…………….and MUCH MUCH MORE!!! Plus………..will the team ever find Kate? If so, will she be alive???

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Go and review RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. A Package and A Suspect

AN: YAY! Another chapter!

I must say…..Sasha looked just lovely at the People's Choice Awards last night. (And for those of you who watch Without a Trace) Poppy Montgomery looked absolutely horrid!!! It looked like she had the dame hair due that she slept in! LoL. Sorry, most of you probably don't even care. So yeah…..

Sorry a new chapter took so long, I was extremely pissed that NCIS got cancelled last week AGAIN….for some stupid concert or awards thing……or WHATEVER IT WAS!!! Grrrrrrrr! Anyway, hope this chapter isn't too disappointing. I wrote it in less then 20 minutes. LoL. Review please!!!

As always,

ENJOY!!!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Shock. It was as simple as that.

According to the doctor, it happened all the time; an effect to being…..well….shocked.

None the less, Tony had never before been so embarrassed. How could a few words cause him to completely black out?

But while the initial shock had worn off, every time he thought of Kate, he felt his stomach churn and his heart clench.

She was pregnant. Kate was actually pregnant; with his little boy or girl. A child, that he may never have the opportunity to meet.

Why hadn't she told him? That was what really worried him. Did she not want the baby? Was she waiting for a better time? He wanted answers more then words could describe.

But more then that……..

He wanted Kate.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Gibbs sat outside Tony's hospital room, his head rested in one arm, the other slung around Abby's shoulder in a tight embrace.

He felt her sobbing into his side, and couldn't help but let a few tears escape his own eyes. She was the only one that he would let see him cry.

It helped having a best friend to be there, even Gibbs had to admit that.

The shrill ringing of his phone caused Abby to pull away, as he reached for his belt. He ignored the warning look the nurse the giving him, and flipped open his phone.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs, its McGee. I need you here. And now."

"What's going on?"

"Boss, a package just came in addressed to you. There was no return address on it."

"So, what's the problem?" Gibbs sighed, giving Abby a long look. Her head was rested lightly against his shoulder now.

"Well, Boss. I sorta…ummm….took the liberty of opening it."

"What the hell? Why would you do that?"

"Boss, on the package, all it said was 'Gibbs.'"

"So!? That gives you the right to start opening my mail? What was so unusual about the package?"

"Well, ummm, the ink they used to right your name……."

"Yeah….." Gibbs prodded him.

"Boss…..I wasn't actually ink."

Realization suddenly penetrated through Gibb's and he shot up, brining Abby with him.

"McGee…….it was blood they wrote with wasn't it?!"

"Yeah, Boss. It wasn't just any blood either. It was Kate's."

"Well?!" Gibbs shouted, receiving death glares from the nurses and a startled look from Abby. "What the hell was in the package!?"

"It's….ummm….it's a tape boss. And I think you're gonna want to see this."

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Samantha Todd sat at her sister's desk, carefully taking in everything. This desk was the center of her sister's life.

She was the only one left in the bullpen now; some old man by the name of Ducky had come and offered to take her mom to a quite place. Where she could sit and rest and have a glass of water.

Her mom hadn't taken the news well. While the news of her daughters engagement was almost more then she could bear, she could do nothing but sob as the news about Kate's pregnancy had been broken to her. No one should find these things out about there daughter because she was missing.

She watched with a sudden interest as Agent McGee shot out of the elevator, followed closely by Agent Gibbs and Abby.

McGee looked extremely distraught as he pointed to the flat screen monitor which sat against the wall. The empty black screen was suddenly replaced by what seemed to be a video recording.

None of them had noticed her yet, so she watched with avid interest as the recording continued to play.

But moments later, she could do nothing but let out a blood curling scream at what she saw there. It was by far, the most horrible thing she had ever seen.

It was Kate.

Her face was a mass of black bruises, and blood gushed from at least three large gashes on her face. Her leg was bent the wrong way too, the bone protruding from her skin. And her shoulder was dislocated so badly, that her left arm hung down twice as far as it should.

But her eyes were big and brown, and full of life like always. She was perfectly aware of what was going on, and Sam wasn't sure if that made the situation better or worse.

But right before the recording ended, Kate slightly opened her mouth and mumbled one word. It meant nothing to Samantha, but she watched as Gibbs posture stiffened, and Abby's eyes grew wide and scared. There was something about that one word that changed everything.

But what in the world was so special about that one word……….

"ARI"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Muhahahahaha. You'll just have to wait and see what happens! I MUST get at least 20 reviews before I post the next chapter.

So get typing! Its right here waiting! Hurry, hurry, hurry. LoL.

Hope you enjoyed it! There's still PLENTY more to come! YAY!


	8. The Phone Call

AN: Ok guys…..I'm FINNALLY back! I know it's been forever and I apologize. I got grounded from the computer, LoL. So that's where I've been. : (

Anyway……..I just wanted to say **HAPPY VERY BELATED BIRTHDAY CHEEZMUNKY**! Congrats on the **Sweet Sixteen**! WOHOOOO! You go girl-D Also, it was my birthday on the 13th too! YAY! 'Cept I'm only 14. LoL! Oh Well! (How

weird is it that Cheezmunky and I have the same birthday?)

**EMSTA**: In response to the "question" in your review I apologize for not being more specific……I just assumed you'd all realize Kate was smart enough not to wear her engagement ring to work. : (

Anyway in honor of Cheezmunky's birthday…….I hereby dedicate this **lovely** chapter to her! LoL.

As Always,

ENJOY!

PS: For those of you of you who asked who Ari is……….are you sure were watching the same show? He's the terrorist who took Kate, Ducky, and Gerald hostage in the morgue…..and then at the end of the ep. He escapes. Then he shows up again….**And so begins my story!**

PPS: Please be nice when reviewing! I wrote this as fast as I possibly could as soon as I was allowed back on the computer! It took approximately 10 minutes to write this whole thing. LoL. I can write faster then I can think. (I apologize for the strange order: having the story of the engagement before the story of how they got together, but in I thought it made more sense that way at least in my head.)

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"Damit!" Gibbs yelled, slamming his fist down onto his desk, "NO ONE! And I mean NO ONE, so much as sits down until we have Kate back! Do you understand me?"

McGee shook his head, glancing back and forth from Abby back to Gibbs. It seemed Abby wasn't even flinching at Gibbs harsh voice. How the hell could she always be so calm around him?

"McGee, I want you to go back to Bethesda, get Tony out of that damn hospital bed, and meet me back here in 20 minutes!" Gibbs barked, grabbing his coffee and swallowing half of it in one gulp.

"But, Boss…..Bethesda's 30 minutes away! How do you expect……"

"JUST GO McGEE!" Gibbs face turned a dark red, almost as if he was about to hurl the now empty cup at McGee's face. "Shut up and **GO**!"

McGee gave one last shake of his head and ran for the elevator; his face resembling that of a scolded puppy.

"Come on, Abbs," Gibbs said, his voice slightly softening as he turned to the younger girl. "Let's see what else we can get off this tape."

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"Hello!" For the tenth time in less then 30 minutes, Tony answered his cell phone with an exasperated sigh; only to once again hear the dial tone.

Allowing himself a small smile, he couldn't help but recall the events not so long ago, when he'd been handcuffed to a fugitive on the run. Gibbs had been receiving phone calls on his cell all day from people who were interested in buying a Volx Wagon. Apparently, there had been a miss print in the paper that morning.

Giving another loud sigh, he was brought back to reality as McGee swerved their car a little to avoid hitting a small red Volvo that had just pulled in front of them.

"Spending a little too much time around Gibbs," Tony asked, doing his best to put the humor he didn't feel into his voice.

McGee just glared at him, before nodding towards Tony's cell phone. "Who the hell keeps calling you?"

Tony frowned, "I dunno. A wrong number most likely. I'm THIS close to turning it off. I would have turned it off ages ago but Gibbs would have my head."

McGee nodded in response, before bringing his attention back to the road ahead.

"BRING BRING BRING!"

"Oh for the LOVE OF GOD!" Tony muttered, once again flipping open his phone with an and exasperated **"HELLO!"**

But he felt his mouth suddenly go dry, and his hands begin to shake. For this time, he wasn't met with the now familiar sound of a dial tone.

"Tony." It was barely a whisper. The voice was raspy, and wheezing, and sounded as though the person was trying there best to hold back tears. And he'd never in all his life been so happy to hear that one word. That one voice.

"Kate!"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Sorry it's so short! I just wanted to get something out there so you guys didn't have my head!

**_PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I WRITE!_**


	9. The Morning After

**AN:** Ok…..so I wasn't actually planning on posting another chapter for awhile because I had a horrible tragedy happen to me over the weekend. My best friend in the whole world who I've known forever's horse stable burnt down on Saturday morning, and all 20 of her horses died. Those of you who know me know that I am a horse lover as deep as they come…..so this has completely ripped apart my life. I've known all of those animals for as long as I can remember, so this was like losing a part of my family. I spent every waking moment I had free at the farm. My friend and I would take long, long trail rides through her land, and swap dreams we'd had the night before about Michael Weatherly, and how we were gonna merry Eric Close when we grew up. LoL.

Neway, I'm horribly upset write now, and the only reason I'm writing this is because I wanted to get my mind on something else. Also, if I'm not around for a week or so, it's cuz I'm making arrangements for the memorial service. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter because it was incredibly difficult to write in my current condition.

I'd really really appreciate it if you would review. I really need a reason to smile.

As Always,

Enjoy

PS: As much as you all have been harassing me about updating my other fics, I wanted to let you kno that I AM still writing them. I'm just taking a break. Hopefully I'll have them up by next week, but write now I think I'm going to focus on writing my first M/S WITHOUT A TRACE FIC. My friend is a diehard M/S shipper, and hopefully that will get her smiling again. Thanks so much!

**8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8**

It was a drunken mistake.

At least, that's what she'd told herself five months ago when she'd woken up to discover that she wasn't alone in bed.

She'd been terrified. Wondering if her career was over; or what she would say to Gibbs if he ever found out.

But her fear and uncertainty reached a new level when Tony had tightened his arm around her waist subconsciously, and she couldn't block the feeling of comfort and love that swept clear through her.

Horrified at the thought of what was to happen next, she'd just continued to lie there; faking sleep. Better to let Tony make the first move when he finally woke up.

She was sure he was most likely going to have a small heart attack once he remembered the previous night's activities.

Letting her mind wander back to the night before, she had silently cursed as she replayed the events in her head.

She and Tony had gone out to eat with Abby after they'd all finished up on some extreme paperwork: and if her mind served her correctly, they'd gone to a small little breakfast diner outside DC: A diner that just happened to not serve alcohol.

Damn. There went her drunken mistake excuse.

Man was she screwed:

In both senses of the word.

She remembered dinner, and offering Tony a ride home. She remembered him offering for her to come in for awhile, and she even remembered the way he'd traced a finger along the contour of her lips before kissing her for the first time; and old JAG rerun playing in the background: long forgotten.

Everything after had seemed to be nothing more then a frenzied blur of heat, passion, and need; and she felt her stomach tighten at the mere thought of it.

Beside her, Tony had finally begun to stir, and she'd been shocked beyond all words when he'd tightened his grip around her bare stomach before pulling her flush against him and burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"Mornin' Sunshine," he'd muttered, his breath tickling her neck, and sending shivers up her spine. "How'd you sleep?"

At that moment, there was absolutely nothing she could do to mask the bright smile that covered her face from ear to ear. He wasn't running away; He was still here. He was hers.

Turning in his arms, she had gazed up at him with her big brown eyes before pulling his face down to hers for a rough and passionate kiss.

He'd responded immediately, kissing her back with full force. And she'd had known from that moment on, that this wasn't a mistake at all.

It was a beginning.

THERE beginning.


	10. A Matter of Internal Affairs

AN: Holy Crap! I can't BELIEVE it's been so long since my last update! YIKES! I'm soooo sorry to all my loyal readers! I promise it'll never ever happen again. LoL. And I'll try and post at least two more chapters this week! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! You've certainly had to wait long enough! By the way, I know this chap is short but another will be up by tomorrow! I PROMISE! Oh yeah….how HOT was that car seen with Tony and Kate. I sware to GOD I thought they were gonna kiss! Wohooo BABY! Talk about some serious sexual tension! Damn! Hehehehe. Love ya all!

As Always,

ENJOY!

**PS:** Keep up the awesome job on reviewing! You guys are **unbelievable**!

**8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 **

"Tony."

The raspy word kept repeating itself over and over in his head. It was the only thing Kate had been able to mutter before the line had been disconnected.

The fact that McGee was going about 130 mph on the freeway, or that tears were beginning to drip from the corners of his eyes were just two of many things that went unnoticed by him.

To Tony, the world seemed a blur. His mind was focused only on one thing:

He'd failed her.

He'd sworn from the beginning that he would protect Kate better then anyone could; that he would keep her safe and that he wouldn't let his emotions for her blind him.

Now, he'd failed her in every aspect of his promises…not just once, but twice. The fact that he hadn't been there when those bastards had gotten her had broken him. He should have been there…should have stopped them. But he hadn't, and he'd lost her.

Now she'd given him a second chance at saving her. She'd made contact with him when it was most likely nearly impossible for her to do so. But somehow she'd done it…and once again he'd lost her. He'd failed her.

He snapped vaguely back into reality as he felt McGee bring the car to a screeching halt in front of the NCIS Headquarters. Jumping out of a the vehicle before McGee even had time to cut the engine he broke into a dead run as he headed for the interior of the building.

Opting to take the stairs instead of the elevator, only one thought occupied his mind as he took the stairs 3 at a time: He had to find Abby. She could trace his cell phone call.

He couldn't lose Kate, not after all this.

Bursting through the doors of the lab, he found it empty and turned back and headed for the bull pen. Odds were if she wasn't down here she was with Gibbs. She was ALWAYS with Gibbs.

Finally reaching his destination he was disappointed to find only Gibbs and Ducky looking over a file both with forlorn looks on their faces. Something was up.

"Gibbs!" Tony shouted, rounding the corner and at last reaching the two men. "Where's Abby? I need her write now! She's gotta trace something for me! I think I've got a lead!"

Gibbs made some sort of gruff grunting noise before Ducky took the incentive to speak.

"My dear boy, I'm afraid you're a touch to late. Abigail's down in interrogation at the moment."

"What?" McGee gapped, apparently he'd arrived too. "Why? And who the hell's interrogating her!"

Finally Gibbs spoke, only it was the last words Tony wanted to hear.

"Internal Affairs just got here…..and there NOT happy."

**8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8**

**NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY TOMORROW! I PROMISE! SORRY YOU ALL HAD TO WAIT SO LONG!**

**Please Review! You all know the drill by now:-D**


	11. Abby's Interrogation

AN: Soooo sorry this next chapter took so long! I know one day turned into like 2 weeks and I really, really apologize. I have homework coming out my ears, I was in the hospital, I was in Tennesse for a horseshow, we just had a huge storm and all the power blacked out….and my mom found my diary OOOPSIESS! So I got grounded for a week too! Tons more stuff happened to but it takes WAY to long to write! Sorry again! Keep the awesome reviews coming!

As Always,

ENJOY:-D

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"Ms. Sciuto, how close would you say you and Agent Todd were?"

"Pretty close."

The IA investigator glared at Abby before scribbling something onto his PDA. She had no idea what it was the he was writing, but she could guess it was something along the lines of "Suspect is unwilling to fully cooperate."

This entire situation was insane. Of course, they had assured her at first that they only wanted to ask her a few questions, as well as everyone else on the team, but now it seemed like IA was much more interested in **_interrogating_** everyone. So instead of beating the crap out of him like she wanted, she kept herself in check, answering all his ridiculously absurd and pointless questions.

"Could you be more specific please?" He questioned in a nasty, heartless tone.

Abby shrugged in a fake non-shallont style. In reality she felt like crying. "I dunno. We hung out at work, went out to lunch once in awhile. Sometimes we'd go for drinks or something after shift if we felt like it. Is that **_descriptive_ **enough for you?"

Once again she was met with a glare and a scribble onto his PDA.

"Ms. Sciuto, weren't you **_with_** Special Agent Todd on the night of her disappearance?" His tone was nothing short of accusatory.

"Yeah, we were working late at the lab; we do it all the time. She left around 12:30 and that was the last time I saw her. I was there until about 2:00 am."

Once again, the small room was filled with a clicking noise as the agent, Donavon according to his badge, continued to scribble on his PDA.

"And is there anyway you can verify this story, or are you just making it up as we go along?"

Abby gave him one of her nastiest glares as she shot back a retort.

"Feel free to check all the surveillance cameras….like I said, I was there till almost 2 am. Not to mention I went to the NCIS impound a few times to look over evidence and that requires a retinal scan. You satisfied?"

"Not even close."

Abby felt like spitting in his eye. What was this guy's problem? She knew he was doing his job, but did he really have to be such an inconsiderate bastard? It was like the man had no heart.

"You're free to go, Ms. Sciuto." Donovan stated nastily. "But I expect I'll be seeing you again."

Without saying so much a word to the man, Abby stood up and quickly marched out of the interrogation room. She'd never been so thoroughly pissed off with anyone before, and she was in serious need of a Caff-Pow. (is that what it's called?) Storming into the bull pen she was met with a worried look from Gibbs and the rest of the team

"You okay, Abbs?" Gibbs questioned her as he stood a walked carefully towards her. "How'd it go in there?"

Abby glared at him before turning towards the elevator. She really really needed to talk to Kate about this whole thing. To bad Kate being MISSING was "this whole thing."

"Let's just say you're not the only one who needs and extra B on their last name." And with on last flip of black pigtails she was gone.

"My dear," Ducky muttered, "Do you think Abigail's alright, Jethro?"

"Yeah, she just needs a pick-me-up." He smiled a ghost of a smile, "I'll go get her a Caff-Pow."

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Thanks to you all for the awesome reviews! Keep it up! New chapter of ASAP! I promise this time!

PS: Did anyone get the B letter joke? Just checking.


	12. Donovan and a Kick

AN: Heyyy there everyone! So I'm officially the winner for the longest wait for an update _**ever**._ Hahaha. I don't even know how long it's been. Like a year or something? I have no idea why I even decided to continue with this story since I don't even watch NCIS anymore, I guess it's just been in the back of my mind for a while that it's just sitting here unfinished and that really bugs me. Hahaha.

I'm not even sure if you guys will want me to continue, in fact I'm not even sure if it's any of the same people that were reading this story a year ago. I'm going to do my best to finish up this story as best I can, but I haven't seen NCIS in a year so some details may escape me. In fact, I had to actually read the story to even remember everything about it. Lol. But lemme know if you guys think I should even continue at all or if I'm just better off letting this fic rest in peace.

Oh yeah! And don't forget that I literally haven't seen a single episode of the new season. The only thing I know about it is that there was some red haired boss lady that I'm assuming Gibbs had some kind of thing with? I say this because, well, she's a red head... and he's Gibbs. I also know that the got some incredibly ugly girl to replace Kate. Lol. So I'm writing this story like it was last year, no references to the new season will be made. (Which I suppose is kind of a given anyway since it's a Kate fic.) So yeah I'm rambling...

As always,

ENJOY!

-Liv

(PS: It's great to be back!)

* * *

The bullpen was deathly silent, a tension filling the air so thick it was almost palpable.

Tony had watched as Internal Affairs had taken each member of the team one by one into the interrogation room, his body slightly shaking with the knowledge that soon his number would be up. Interrogation with Gibbs had been harsh enough, but IA agents were known for being malicious and with all of the evidence against him, he knew they would jump at the chance to tear into him.

He'd never before experienced the sickening nausea that overtook him when a few moments McGee reentered the bullpen, looking rather battered, and took a seat at his desk. He then gave Tony a sympathetic glance and a nod, no words were needed.

Standing, Tony took one shaking step after another towards Interrogation Room 3, the small room IA had claimed as their temporary headquarters. As he flung open the cool metal door he briefly wondered what had happened to his former self.

Where had cocky, confident Anthony DiNozzo gone, and who was this small, quivering, shell of a man, who had replaced him? More importantly, had he ever truly been as infallible as he had once viewed himself, or had it all just been a carefully constructed façade?

"Take a seat, Special Agent." The stern command greeted him at the door.

He took a seat wordlessly and stared expectantly back at the other man. His name tag read 'Donovan' and his suit reeked of Armani. It figured the guys responsible for destroying careers and lives made all the money.

"Name please?" Donovan questioned his voice dripping with a condescending air.

Tony's answer was automatic.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS."

Donovan scribbled something onto his PDA before turning his attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Agent DiNozzo, I'm going to cut to the chase. Frankly because it's been a long day, I'm ready to get the hell out of here, and I already know the answer to almost all these questions regardless of what you say."

Tony's only response was a silent glower.

"We're you having a sexual relationship with Agent Todd?"

"Yes." He sloppily wrote something once again onto his PDA.

"Don't you find that highly inappropriate, Agent DiNozzo? It's your duty to serve your country, and private citizen or not, you are still held to a certain standard."

"What I choose to do with my personal life has absolutely nothing to do with what goes on inside this job. It has never once affected our working relationship, so much so that none of our colleagues were even aware of our engagement."

"Your juvenile, irresponsible decision not to inform your boss of the situation is another matter entirely, one that I would prefer not to delve into at this time." He sneered before scribbling down a few more notes.

There was a deathly silence, and then...

"Where were you on the night of Agent Todd's disappearance?"

"At home, sleeping." Scribble.

"Do you have anyone who can verify your alibi?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Kate will be happy to vouch for my whereabouts when we find her. Oh and there's Murphy and Stella." Scribble.

"And who are these Murphy and Stella?" He questioned.

"My bitches." Tony replied, the epitome of seriousness.

Donovan shot him a surprised look.

"Excuse me?"

"My dogs, they're my dogs." He couldn't hide the hint of his famous DiNozzo smirk.

"You're a smart ass, Special Agent, I'd watch myself if I were you."

"Is that some kind of threat?" Tony spat back.

"Not unless you make it one." Donovan's voice was cold, harsh.

"You know what, we're done here." Tony voice was quiet, but final. Abruptly he stood, making his way towards the door.

"Feel free to leave, DiNozzo," Donovan sneered, "but we are far, far from done here."

The loud slam of the interrogation room door echoing through the quiet halls was the only response.

* * *

There was a warm, trickling sensation making it's way down her arm, and she wasn't fully conscious enough to even recognize what the strange feeling was.

Trying her best to force her eyes open, she almost wished she hadn't when she saw the source of the odd sensation. Blood. It seemed to be coming from everywhere. She mentally willed it to stop, but to no avail.

She refused to give up now; she had too much to live for.

Even as she said this over and over again in her mind she felt herself begin to fade out of consciousness once again. But just as the calm, peacefulness of sleep was about to take over her, she felt her stomach rumble.

Her stomach rumble? How in God's name could she possibly be hungry at a time like this?

Then suddenly it clicked.

There was absolutely no denying what had just occurred, and suddenly her pulse was racing out of control and she was wide awake, accessing her situation. She wasn't just fighting for her own life anymore, she was fighting for another life as well.

The baby had just kicked.

* * *

According to my research (Yes I actually did research!) A baby can start moving and even make small kicks at around 16 weeks. It said that this initial feeling often is believed to be hunger or gas. Lol. And it also said that a lot of women don't start 'showing' until 18 or 20 weeks, so it is actually possible for the baby to be moving and Kate not to be showing yet. :-)

Pleaseeee lemme know what you think!

Reviews make my world go round!

And criticism is WELCOMED! I've taken a lonnnnggg break from fic writing, and I could use all the help and advice I can get!


End file.
